jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Millennium Falke/Legends
fehlen. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:17, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC)}} |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 1 (ursprüngliche Modifikation) *Klasse 0,75 (weitere Modifikation)Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Klasse 0,5 (schlussendliche Modifikation) *Backup: Klasse 16 (zwischenzeitig) *Backup: Klasse 10 (endgültig) *Isu-Sim-SSP05-Hyperantriebsgenerator (stark modifiziert) *Serie-401-Hyperantriebsmotivator (ab 16 NSY)Die Schwarze Flotte – Vor dem Sturm |Schild=264 SBDX-Wing Alliance Militärstatus-Deflektorschilde mit 2 Projektorgruppen: *Torplex- Schildgenerator *Nordoxicon-38 (Anti-Erschütterungs- feldgenerator) *Novaldex-Stasistyp-Schildgenerator *KTW-Deflektor- schildgenerator *Navigations- deflektorsystem |Hülle=102 RU Militärische mehrlagige Durastahl- Panzerplatten |Abwehrmaßnahme=Leistungsstarke Sensorstörsender |Energie=*Quadex-Energiekern *Verbesserte Energiegeneratoren (ab 4 NSY) |Treibstoff=Explosives Flüssigmetall |Sensoren=*Fabritech-ANq-51-Sensorcomputer *Aktiver Fabritech-Any-20-Sensorentransceiver *2 Passive Siep-Irol- Sensorenantennen *1 Militärische Rectennaschüssel *Topographische Sensoren *IFF-Transponder |Kommunikation= |Zielsuchsystem=Taktischer Zielcomputer |Bewaffnung=Vor 5 VSY: *2+ Blaster Unter Lando: *1 CIG-AG-2G-Vierlingslaserkanone *2 Kleine Laserwaffen Unter Han: *2 CIG-AG-2G-Vierlingslaserkanonen (modifiziert; ab 4 NSY leichte Turbolaser) *1 BlasTech-Ax-108-Antipersonen- Repetierblasterkanone "Bodenbuzzer" *2 Arakyd-ST2-Erschütterungsraketenwerfer (modifiziert; je 4 Arakyd-ST2-/Dymek-Erschütterungsraketen) *2 Phylon-C5-Traktorstrahlprojektoren (nicht militärisch; militärischer Mark 7 ab 16 NSY) *1 Minenleger (16 Minen, zwischenzeitig) |Navcom=*Rubicon-Navigationscomputer *Mikroaxial-HYD-Navicomputer-Backup (modifiziert) *Hanx-Wargel-SuperFlow-IV-Computer (modifiziert) **1 R3-Astromechhirn **1 V-5-Transport- droidenhirn **1 Industriespionage-Hackerdroidenhirn |Crew=*1 Pilot (obligatorisch) *1 Kopilot *2 Kanoniere |Passagiere=6 |Beladung= |Erste Sichtung= |Letzte Sichtung= |In Dienst=60 VSY |Außer Dienst= |Zerstört= |Schlachten=*Yavin *Hoth *Endor *Bimmisaari *Nkllon *Sluis Van *Mount Tantiss |Besitzer=*Kal Brigger *Dova Brigger *Quip Fargil *Garm Bel Iblis *Cix Trouvee *Lando Calrissian *Han Solo |Kommandanten=*Tobb Jadak *Lando Calrissian *Han Solo |Crewmitglieder= |Rolle=*Schmugglerschiff *Diplomatenschiff |Flotten= |Zugehörigkeit=*Corell Industries Limited *Schmuggler-Konföderation des Cularin-Systems *Republikanische GruppeMillennium Falke (Roman) *Familie Solo *Rebellen-Allianz *Neue Republik *Galaktische Allianz *Neuer Jedi-Orden }} Der Millennium Falke (auch Rasender Falke oder einfach Falke genannt) war ein stark modifizierter Leichter YT-1300-Frachter, der nach zahlreichen Besitzerwechseln zuerst Senator Garm Bel Iblis, Lando Calrissian und später dem Corellianer Han Solo gehörte. Das eher schlampig wirkende Äußere verbarg einen frisierten Antrieb, der das Schiff schon fast legendär machte und bei zahlreichen Schmuggelaufträgen seinem Besitzer gute Dienste leistete. Später flog Solo, zusammen mit seinem Kopiloten Chewbacca, mit ihm für die Rebellen-Allianz in mehreren Schlachten während der Zeit der Rebellion. Auch die entscheidende Mission zur Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns wurde mit diesem einzigartigen Schiff durchgeführt. Beschreibung Design Gebaut als leichter Frachter der Serie YT-1300 der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft, hat der Falke im Laufe der Zeit sein Aussehen kaum verändert. Seine Form ähnelte einer Scheibe mit einem gespaltenen, keilförmigen Aufsatz an der Vorderseite. Die gesamte Schiffshülle war mit zunehmendem Alter allerdings von Einschlägen winziger Mikrometeoriten und schwächeren Lasertreffern übersät, die teilweise provisorisch repariert wurden, was dem Schiff insgesamt ein recht ramponiertes Aussehen verlieh. Zwar hätte man die Hülle ausbessern können, aber dafür war Solo offensichtlich zu stolz, schließlich machte es den Falken in gewisser Hinsicht zu etwas Besonderem. Farblich war das Schiff eher unauffällig, die Hülle war in einem matten weiß-grau gehalten, das an manchen Stellen von rotbraunen Ersatzplatten abgelöst wurde. Während Solos Krise nach dem Tod seines Freundes Chewbacca wurde der Falke jedoch komplett schwarz angestrichen. Die Innenräume waren sicher nicht mit denen eines Reiseschiffs der Oberklasse vergleichbar, die Einrichtung war spartanisch und trug deutliche Gebrauchsspuren. Dennoch war das Innere sauber und nicht ungemütlich, die Meinungen darüber unterschieden sich allerdings, je nachdem wie viele Jahre derjenige schon an Bord verbracht hatte. Aufbau Der Falke verfügte über mehrere Zugänge, die Andockringe an beiden Seiten des Rumpfes, sowie ein großes Frachtladeschott zwischen den Mandibeln am Bug und einen Lastenaufzug mittschiffs an der Unterseite. Schwere und sperrige Objekte konnten dort aufgenommen und ins Innere geschoben werden, was mithilfe der Frachtladearme an den Innenseiten des Bugspalts bewerkstelligt wurde. Durch das geöffnete Schott gelangten die mehr oder weniger legalen Waren in einen Zwischenraum, in dem am Boden angebrachte metallene Transportwalzen das Schieben erleichterten. Von dort aus konnten Frachtstücke entweder durch eine Tür auf der linken Seite in einem Nebenfrachtraum, oder nach rechts im Hauptfrachtraum untergebracht werden. Die Bezeichnungen waren dabei insofern irreführend, als dass der Hauptfrachtraum insgesamt weniger Platz bot. Der Nebenfrachtraum war, bedingt durch die Hüllenform, tortenstückförmig und wahrscheinlich der Raum, der am wenigsten von den Umbauten betroffen wurde. Einzig die Lebenserhaltungssysteme befanden sich hier, ansonsten war es ein gewöhnlicher Lagerraum. Darunter war ein Außenbord-Energieadapter eingebaut, über den das Schiff nach dem Andocken in einem Raumhafen oder an einer Raumstation versorgt wurde und seinen eigenen Reaktor zur Sicherheit und zum Sparen von Reaktant-Flüssigkeit herunterfahren konnte. miniatur|links|Der Aufenthaltsraum Im Hauptfrachtraum war nur relativ wenig Stauraum vorhanden, einerseits da er einen Treffpunkt für Mannschaft und Passagiere darstellte, andererseits da sich hier ein Maschinenkontrollpult und eine Sitzecke befanden. Die halbrunde Bank, die zwischen der Frachtladetür und dem Gang in Richtung Cockpit eingerichtet war, umschloss einen Dejarik-Holospieltisch und lag der Ingenieursstation gegenüber. Der Holospieltisch diente zum Zeitvertreib für Passagiere und Crew bei langen interstellaren Flügen und war auf Drängen von Solos Kopiloten Chewbacca eingerichtet worden, der schon in seiner Jugend passionierter Dejarik-Spieler gewesen war. Folgte man von hier aus dem Gang auf der Backbordseite, gelangte man an der Backbord-Andockschleuse vorbei zu den Mannschaftsquartieren, die zwar kein Inbegriff von Luxus, jedoch auch nicht unkomfortabel waren. In drei in die Wand eingelassenen Kojen konnte sich die Crew entspannen oder schlafen, was bei längeren Flügen durchaus nötig war, und Kapitän Solo dienten sie sogar als dauerhaftes Quartier, da der Falke für ihn und Chewbacca eine Art Zuhause darstellte. miniatur|links|Das Innere des Falken Der nächste Abschnitt des gekrümmten Rundgangs führte zum Lastenaufzug für kleinere Stückfracht im hinteren Bereich des Schiffs. Dort befand sich auch der Hyperantrieb, der fast die gesamte Backbordseite im Heck einnahm und umständlich in die Lücke zwischen dem Gang und dem konventionellen Antrieb gequetscht worden war, der entlang der Rundung des Hecks verlief. Unter einer abnehmbaren Bodenplatte im erhöhten hinteren Bereich war eine Rettungskapsel für Notfälle untergebracht, die allerdings nicht alle Personen an Bord hätte aufnehmen können. Im Falle eines medizinischen Notfalls konnte auf eine Tieftemperatur-StarrekapselEigenübersetzung von cryogenic hibernation capsule zurückgegriffen werden, um Schwerverletzte bis zum Erreichen der nächsten Krankenstation am Leben zu erhalten. Ein Bacta-Tank, wie man ihn manchmal auf größeren Schiffen findet, war jedoch nicht an Bord. Auf der Steuerbordseite angekommen, zweigte rechts ein Gang zur zweiten Andockschleuse ab, dessen Bodenplatten Teil der absenkbaren Laderampe waren. Nur ein kurzes Stück weiter folgte der Verbindungsgang zum Cockpit, das wie ein nach vorne gerichteter abgeschnittener Kegel vor der Andockschleuse aus dem Rumpf hervorstand. Vier Personen fanden in dem kleinen, mit Elektronik vollgestopften Raum Platz, wobei Pilot und Kopilot auf den vorderen beiden Sitzen nebeneinander saßen. Das Fenster erstreckte sich über die halbe Höhe des Cockpits und endete in der Länge etwa über den Pilotensitzen. Dadurch bot sich zwar theoretisch eine gute Übersicht, bedingt durch die Position des Cockpits aber tatsächlich nur nach vorne, nach oben und zur rechten Seite hin. Dieser Umstand störte allerdings niemanden, da man dank guter Sensoren und schwenkbarer Geschütze mit eigenen Kanzeln nicht auf perfekte Sicht angewiesen war. Verließ man das Cockpit, lag der Zugang zu den Geschützkanzeln auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Hauptgangs. Ein schmaler Durchgang führte zu einem runden Schacht mit einer Leiter, die nach oben und unten führte. Für die Bedienung des unteren Vierlingslasers konnte man sich normal hinsetzen, während man sich für den oberen sozusagen in den Sitz legen musste und nach oben blickte. Auf dem letzten Stück Gang zwischen dem Cockpitzugang und dem Hauptfrachtraum befanden sich zwei scansichere Geheimfächer unter den Bodenplatten, die Calrissians Idee gewesen waren. Fast jeder Freiraum zwischen Hülle in Innenräumen war im Falken voller technischer Komponenten, deren Zahl und Ausmaße sich durch die Umbauten noch vergrößerte. Allein die Mandibeln am Bug beherbergten Dutzende Systeme, darunter auf beiden Seiten Hyperraumintegratoren, passive Sensorantennen, Landedüsen, Antivibrationsfeldgeneratoren, Deflektorschildprojektoren und -Generatoren, und zusätzliche Beschleunigungskompensatoren, die seit dem Einbau des stärkeren Antriebs benötigt wurden, um die Personen an Bord von den mörderischen Beschleunigungskräften zu schützen. Technik miniatur|Der Flug durch den Hyperraum Der Millennium Falke hatte bei einer Länge von 26,7 Metern lediglich eine Höhe von etwa 6,3 Metern und war dadurch recht stromlinienförmig, was Flüge innerhalb der Atmosphäre erleichterte und Treibstoff sparte. Insgesamt gesehen blieb im Laufe der Zeit kaum ein System oder ein Ausrüstungsgegenstand unverändert, fast alles wurde modifiziert oder umgebaut, sodass der Falke schließlich außer der äußeren Form nur noch wenig mit dem gewöhnlichen YT-1300 gemeinsam hatte. Die Frachtkapazität von 100 Tonnen lag, bedingt durch die Vergrößerung des Antriebs, unter der des Serienmodells und war damit der einzige Wert, der sich durch die Umbauten verschlechtert hatte. Durch den stärkeren Hyperantrieb erreichte das Schiff eine Hyperantriebsklasse von 0.5, was eine doppelt so hohe Geschwindigkeit wie die imperiale Kriegsschiffe bedeutete, die es bestenfalls auf einen Wert von 1,0 brachten. Der besondere Trick dabei ist nicht die pure Leistungsfähigkeit des Generators, sondern die Verbesserung der physikalischen Eigenschaften des Schiffs im Hyperraum. Die Größe des Antriebs verdoppelte sich jedoch, ebenso wie die Anzahl der Wartungsstunden - sehr zu Leidwesen des Kopiloten und Mechanikers Chewbacca. Manchmal brachte Solo den Antrieb notgedrungen mit einem Faustschlag zum Laufen, ihn wurmte die mangelnde Zuverlässigkeit seines Schiffs natürlich genauso, wenn es auch seinem Stolz keinen Abbruch tat. Zu den weiteren Modifikationen zählten, neben verbesserten Deflektorschilden, auch ein beeindruckend leistungsfähiges Sensorsystem, dessen Hauptbestandteil die ausladende Sensorschüssel auf der vorderen Backbordseite war. Mit ihr und dem angeschlossenen Sensordaten-Verarbeitungsmodul bemerkte die Crew imperiale Schiffe lange bevor sie in deren Überwachungsreichweite kam, und konnten sie so sicher umgehen - ein klarer Vorteil, besonders bei Flügen mit heißer Ware. Um den unter anderem aufgrund der neuen Sensoren drastisch gestiegenen Datenverkehr innerhalb des Schiffes zu verarbeiten, hatte Han Solo den Schiffscomputer vom Typ Hanx-Wargel SuperFlow IV mit drei zusätzlichen Droidengehirne erweitert, was nicht selten zu Computerausfällen und -störungen zu führte, vor allem dann, wenn die Rechner miteinander stritten. Solo ließ über sie die meisten Schiffskontrollen auf das Cockpit umleiten, da es für ihn praktischer und weniger aufwändig war. Aus diesem Grund führten mehrere armdicke Kabel für Steuervorgänge, Systembefehle und Statusmeldungen durch den Freiraum zwischen der Hüllenverkleidung und der Innenwand des Cockpitzugangs. Bewaffnet war der Millennium Falke in erster Linie mit zwei - selbstverständlich illegalen - militärischen CIG-AG-2G-Vierlings-Laserkanonen, die jeweils an drehbaren Gestellen auf der Ober- bzw. Unterseite in der Schiffsmitte montiert waren und je von zwei gestohlenen Energiezellen betrieben wurden. Zwischen den Mandibeln am Bug waren außerdem zwei versteckte Erschütterungsraketenwerfer angebracht, die jeweils vier Geschosse abfeuern konnten, die in Behältern ober- und unterhalb der Frachtladeöffnung untergebracht waren. Zur Verteidigung gegen Gegner am Boden, zum Beispiel bei einer schnellen Flucht aus einem Raumhafen, konnte ein unterhalb des Cockpitzugangs auf der Steuerbordseite angebrachter Taim-&-Bak-Antipersonen-Blaster verwendet werden. Schutz vor empfindlichem Schaden, von Meteoriteneinschlägen bis hin zum Beschuss durch feindliche Jäger, boten mehrere modifizierte Schildgeneratoren aus der Fertigung von den Kuat-Triebwerkswerften, Novaldex und Nordoxicon, mit direkt angeschlossenen Projektionselementen. Außerdem besaß das Schiff einen Traktorstrahl, den Han Solo später so modifizierte, dass er auch als Repulsorstrahl genutzt werden konnte. Auf diese Ausstattung wäre so mancher Kampfpilot neidisch gewesen, entsprach sie doch den höchsten militärischen Standards, von der Zuverlässigkeit einmal abgesehen. miniatur|links|Die Triebwerke am Heck Der konventionelle Antrieb des Schiffes bestand aus zwei frisierten Sublichttriebwerken vom Typ Girodyne-SRB42, mit denen man sogar bei Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit die meisten Verfolger abhängen konnte. Entlang des Hecks verliefen zahlreiche Düsenelemente, die in einem Einschnitt mit trichterförmigem Querschnitt lagen. Der Treibstoff, ein gefährlich instabiles Flüssigmetallgemisch, wurde in vier Tanks in der Nähe der unteren Geschützkanzel gespeichert und durch eine isolierte Treibstoffleitung zum Heck gepumpt. Im Bereich vor den Düsen wurde er dann mithilfe von vier aus dem Heck hervorstehenden Treibstoffverdichtungsstabilisatoren komprimiert und in die eigentlichen Triebwerke geführt, um dort die Schubkraft zu entfalten. Eine besondere Feinheit dieses Antriebssystems waren die Schubvektorplatten ober- und unterhalb der Düsenauslässe, die mit starken Elektromagneten bestückt waren. Die dadurch ermöglichte Schubvektorsteuerung machte den Falken wendig und leicht manövrierbar, bei Verfolgungsjagden oft ein entscheidender Vorteil. Um den hohen Energieverbrauch der verbesserten und frisierten Systeme - vor allem den des Antriebs - zu decken, wurde ein Quadex-Energiekern eingebaut, der fast die gesamte Schiffsmitte einnahm. Umgeben von großen Energiekonverterspulen und speziellen Kühlelementen versorgte dieser über Hochenergie-Leitungen die Schiffssysteme, wobei eine Überhitzung mithilfe der sechs achtern liegenden runden Hitzeaustauschventile verhindert wurde. Leitungen führten dazu von den Kühlelementen am Kern zu Abstrahlflächen unter den Gittern der Auslässe und entließen so überschüssige Wärme in den Weltraum. Ein Nebensystem war außerdem für die Kühlung der Treibstofftanks zuständig, die aufgrund ihres explosiven Inhalts auf keinen Fall zu warm werden durften. Geschichte Der Millennium Falke wurde 60 VSY von der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft in der Orbitalfertigungsanlage 7 unter der Produktionsnummer YT 492727ZED hergestellt. Dabei trat ein Problem mit dem Betankungsdroiden auf, sodass die Tanks des Schiffes zu voll waren. Dadurch geriet er aus dem Gleichgewicht und kollidierte mit mehreren anderen Frachtern. Bis die Mannschaft ihn wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen konnte, hatte er bereits einen großen Schaden in der Montagestraße angerichtet. Anschließend war er zwölf Jahre in Besitz von Corell Industries Limited. In dieser Zeit trug der Falke unter anderem die Namen Stolz von Corell, Launische Lady und Meetyls Misere. Nachdem das Unternehmen imer weniger Profit machte, mussten viele Schiffe verkauft werden. Den YT 492727ZED kauften die zwei Brüder Kal und Dova Brigger und gaben ihm den Namen Kabelkiste. Nachdem die Brüder eine mit Nirama getroffene Absprache nicht eingehalten hatten, ließ dieser Dova hinrichten. Kal dagegen nannte die Kabelkiste in Verlorener Sohn um und begann für Iaco Stark zu arbeiten. Nach einiger Zeit wurde Kal jedoch auf Troiken fleischfressenden Insekten gefressen. Im Besitz der Republikanischen Gruppe Etwa 15 Jahre später gehörte das Schiff der Republikanischen Gruppe. Diese änderten auf Ralltiir die Registrierung erneut und gaben dem YT den Namen Sternengesandte. Geflogen wurde die Sternengesandte von Tobb Jadak und Reeze Duurmun. Im Auftrag der Repiblikanischen Gruppe landeten sie 19 VSY während der Schlacht von Coruscant im Senatskomplex. Dort trafen sie sich mit den Senatoren Des'sein, Largetto und Fang Zar sowie dem Jedi J'oopi Shé um ihnen einen Koffer mit Daten zu überbringen. Jadak und Reeze erhielten außerdem ihren nächsten Auftrag, der darin besteht, einer antarianischen Rangerin namens Folee als Schlüssel zu einem Schatz dienen, welcher groß genug sei, um das Ansehen der Republik in der Galaxis wiederherzustellen. Schließlich kamen auf Befehl Armand Isards, der die Landung beobachtet hatte und einen Verrat gegen Palpatine wittert, Stoßtruppen des Senatsgeheimdienstes, sodass Jadak und Reeze fliehen mussten. Nach ihrem Abflug von der Landebucht wurden sie von V-Flüglern und ARC-170-Jägern verfolgt. Daher konnten sie nicht direkt nach Toprawa springen, sondern mussten ihre Verfolger erst abschütteln. Um dies zu erreichen, sprangen sie stattdessen nach Nar Shaddaa. Aufgrund der vielen Treffer, die sie hatten hinnehmen müssen, viel der Antrieb der Sternengesandten aus, als sie aus dem Hyperraum kamen. Bei der darauf folgenden Kollision mit der Jendiria-Tal III wurden die beiden Piloten zerquetscht und das Schiff schwer beschädigt. Neue Besitzer Der junge Glücksspieler Lando Calrissian gewann den Millennium Falken auf Nar Shaddaa bei einem Sabacc-Turnier, da er ihn jedoch nicht steuern konnte, bat er Han Solo ihm ebendies beizubringen. Solo tat dies nach einer Begegnung mit Boba Fett, und Lando flog schon kurz darauf ins Oseon-System. Da schon die Landung extrem schwierig gewesen war, mietete er sich dort einen Protokolldroiden, der den Start ins Rafa-System - wo er einen weiteren Gewinn einstreichen konnte - übernahm. Der Droide Vuffi Raa blieb auch in der nächsten Zeit sein Begleiter. Nachdem in diesem System das Geheimnis der Sharu gelüftet worden war, flog der Falke mit zahlreichen Lebenskristallen im Frachtraum zurück nach Nar Shaddaa. Als das Imperium nun versuchte, den im Hutt-Raum liegenden Planeten zu übernehmen, kämpfte der Falke unter Lando an der Seite vieler Schmugglerschiffe in der Schlacht von Nar Shaddaa, bei der die von Soontir Fel kommandierten Imperialen eine unerwartete Niederlage einstecken mussten. Danach folgte zuerst wieder ein Flug ins Oseon-System, und später nach Thon Boka. Hier hatte das Imperium eine Blockade mit 500 Schiffen über das System verhängt, um die Oswaft auszurotten. Auf Bitten von Lehesu, einer Oswaft, durchbrach der Falke diese Blockade, doch die Oswaft waren nicht bereit, gegen die Imperialen zu kämpfen. Als Lando ein Duell gegen den imperialen Kommandanten gewann, tauchte eine Flotte von Droiden auf, vernichtete die Flotte und nahm Vuffi Raa mit sich. Lando flog nun mit dem Falken zur Wolkenstadt, wo er am großen Sabacc-Turnier teilnahm. Er verlor dort gegen seinen alten Freund Han Solo und musste den Frachter an den Corellianer abgeben. Kurz nach dem Gewinn des Falkens flog Han mit seinem Freund und Kopilot Chewbacca nach Kashyyyk und er begann eine Beziehung mit Salla Zend. Als er sie später verließ, zog er mit Chewbacca in den Korporationssektor, wo er einige Schmuggelaufträge annahm, bis er für einen Sklaventransport angeheuert wurde. Er befreite die Sklaven und verfolgte mit dem Falken die Händler, um trotzdem die Bezahlung zu kassieren. Während Han mit einem Luxusliner flog, nahm Chewbacca den Frachter und flog zum Planeten Ammuud. Obwohl die Sklavenhändler gefasst wurden, musste der Falke den Sektor verlassen und flog in den Äußeren Rand. Nachdem die 10.000 Credits der Sklavenhändler ausgegeben waren, waren die beiden in der Tion-Hegemonie gestrandet. Um dennoch an Geld zu kommen, flog der Falke mit Hans altem Freund Alexsandr Badure zum Planeten Dellat, wo sich die Queen of Ranroon, das Schatzschiff des legendären Xim, aufhalten sollte. Der Falke wurde dabei gestohlen und Han saß nun auf dem Planeten fest. Zwar konnte er mithilfe des Frachters, der wieder auftauchte, vom Planeten entkommen, doch der gefundenen Schatz von Xim war wertlos, weshalb Han mittellos nach Ylesia flog und dort einen Auftrag von Jabba dem Hutt annahm. Er schmuggelte für ihn Gewürz von Kessel aus durch den Schlund, allerdings verriet ihn Moruth Doole an die Imperialen und er musste die Fracht abwerfen. Han hatte nun Schulden bei einem der mächtigsten Verbrecher der Galaxis. Als Obi-Wan Kenobi und Luke Skywalker im Jahre 0 VSY ein schnelles Transportmittel suchten, um Prinzessin Leias Hilferuf nach Alderaan weiterzugeben, fiel ihre Wahl auf Han Solo, den sie in Chalmuns Cantina trafen. Von den Imperialen verfolgt hatten die beiden Reisenden wenig Zeit beim Anblick des Falken zu zögern, und begaben sich gemeinsam mit den Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO rasch an Bord. Chewbacca und Han Solo manövrierten ihr Schiff aus der kleinen Dockbucht heraus und verließen Mos Eisley fluchtartig in Richtung Weltraum, wo sie sich Mühe gaben, schnell in den sicheren Hyperraum zu gelangen, und setzen Kurs auf das Alderaan-System. Die Flugzeit dorthin nutzten Kenobi und sein frischgebackener Schüler für erste Übungen im Umgang mit der Macht und dem Lichtschwert im Hauptfrachtraum des Falken. Am Ziel angekommen fand sich jedoch keine Spur mehr von Alderaan, sondern nur eine gigantische Raumstation, die den Planeten kurz zuvor vollständig ausgelöscht hatte, und den Falken nun mithilfe eines Traktorstrahls an Bord zog. Nach einer waghalsigen Rettungsaktion, bei der sich die Schmuggelverstecke im Boden als äußerst nützlich erwiesen und Han und Luke als Sturmtruppen verkleidet Leia befreiten, gelang schließlich die Flucht - allerdings ohne Ben Kenobi an Bord, der im Kampf gegen Darth Vader sein Leben gelassen hatte. Nachdem der Falke in der Rebellenbasis auf Yavin IV gelandet und die immens wichtigen Daten des Todessterns den Rebellenstrategen übergeben worden waren, entschied sich Han, mit seinem Schiff nach Tatooine zurückzukehren und seine Schulden bei Jabba dem Hutten mit der großzügigen Belohnung der Allianz zu bezahlen. Während der unmittelbar folgenden Schlacht von Yavin sollte sich der Falke jedoch unerwartet als nützlich erweisen, denn die Meinung seines Besitzers hatte sich am Ende doch geändert. Als Vader im Begriff war, Luke mit seinem Jäger abzuschießen, zerstörte eine von Han abgefeuerte Salve aus den Vierlingslasern den Flügelmann des Sith-Lords. Der Anflug auf den empfindlichen Lüftungsschacht gelang somit, und der Todesstern ging in einer gewaltigen Explosion unter. Nach diesem erfolgreichen Einsatz gehörten sowohl der Falke als auch seine Piloten Han Solo und Chewbacca zur Rebellen-Allianz und leisteten ihr mehrfach wertvolle Unterstützung. Flucht von Hoth Nach der Schlacht von Yavin durch das Imperium vertrieben, war die Allianz gezwungen, einen neuen geheimen Stützpunkt auf dem Planeten Hoth zu errichten, in dem auch der Han Solos Schiff stationiert wurde. Die Basis wurde jedoch aufgespürt, und imperiale Invasionstruppen ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Im Gegensatz zum heldenhaften Einsatz zur Vernichtung des Todessterns war der Falke in dem nun entbrennenden Schlacht nicht mehr als ein besseres Fluchtfahrzeug, denn der Rückzug war die einzige Option der Rebellen - vom Tod auf dem Schlachtfeld einmal abgesehen. Nachdem das Kommandozentrum der Echo-Basis zerstört worden war, übernahm Leia das Kommando und schlug sich mit Han Solo bis zu dem Hangar vor, in dem der Falke abgestellt war, um mit ihm zu fliehen. Das Durchbrechen der Blockade gelang, jedoch wurde der Hyperantrieb dabei beschädigt. Nach der anschließenden Verfolgungsjagd durch ein Asteroidenfeld fanden die Insassen des Falken ein Versteck in einem der Felsbrocken, flogen hinein und landeten. Dass dieser vermeintlich sichere Ort in Wahrheit eine riesige Weltraumschnecke war, wusste niemand, und der Falke entkam nur knapp den gewaltigen Zähnen des Asteroidenbewohners. Um dem Sternzerstörer zu entgehen, der ihnen gefolgt war, bediente sich Han einer einfachen aber genialen List: Er parkte den Falken buchstäblich vor der Nase der Imperialen an der Rückseite der Kommandobrücke, die überrascht feststellen mussten, dass ihr Ziel sich scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Als die Besatzung des Zerstörers sich daran machte, ihren Müll über Bord zu werfen, löste Han das Fahrwerk und ließ das Schiff zwischen den Müllportionen treiben, um nicht von dem Sternzerstörer in den Hyperraum mitgenommen zu werden. Heimlich verfolgt von Boba Fetts Sklave I, gelangten Leia, Han, Chewbacca, R2-D2 und C-3PO zur Wolkenstadt auf dem Gasplaneten Bespin, wo die nötigen Reparaturen durchgeführt werden sollten. Han konnte nicht ahnen, dass Lando Calrissian, ein Freund von ihm und der Vorbesitzer des Falken, von Vader dazu gezwungen wurde, ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Nachdem außer Han, der als Köder für Luke dienen sollte, nun auch noch die übrigen Reisenden gefangen genommen werden sollten, floh Lando mit ihnen an Bord des Falken und schloss sich der Rebellion an. Luke, der nach seinem Duell mit Vader und seinem verzweifelten Sturz in einen der Luftschächte an einer Antenne festhing, wurde gerettet und durch eine Dachluke des Falken an Bord geholt. Der inzwischen reparierte, jedoch deaktivierte Hyperantrieb, konnte von R2-D2 wieder einsatzbereit gemacht werden, und die Gruppe sprang zum Sammelpunkt der Rebellenflotte. Der Triumph der Rebellen Auf der Suche nach Han begaben Leia, Lando, Luke, Chewbacca und die Droiden nach Tatooine, bis sie schließlich zum Gasriesen Gall aufbrachen. Hier berichtete ihnen Wedge Antilles, dass Dash Rendar die Sklave I entdeckt hatte. Die Renegaten-Staffel und der Falke brachen daraufhin auf, um dem Kopfgeldjäger eine Falle zu stellen, allerdings entkam er mit dem in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han, den er immer noch nicht Jabba übergeben hatte. Während Luke nun nach Tatooine zurückkehrte und später zur Heimatwelt der Bothaner Bothawui reiste, nahm Leia Kontakt mit der Schwarzen Sonne und dem Verbrecher Xizor auf und kam mithilfe von Xizors Assistentin Guri nach Imperial City, wo sie dem Verbrecherlord persönlich begegnete. Luke konnte auf Bothawui derweil an Pläne für den neuen Todesstern gelangen, er und Lando flogen daraufhin ebenfalls nach Imperial City, wo sie Chewbacca trafen. Nachdem sie Leia, die von Xizor gefangen gehalten wurde, gerettet hatten, gerieten sie und der Frachter mitten in eine Raumschlacht zwischen Darth Vader und Xizors Schwarzer Sonne, entkamen jedoch unbeschadet von Coruscant. miniatur|links|Die Zerstörung des Todessterns. Als die Rebellen-Allianz beschloss, den Zweiten Todesstern noch während der Bauphase über dem Waldmond Endor zu zerstören, meldete Han Solo sich freiwillig für den Einsatz in dem kleinen Stoßtrupp, der den Schild um die Station deaktivieren sollte. Da er zu diesem Zweck mit dem Rest des Teams, darunter auch Chewbacca, Leia und Luke, mit einer Fähre abgesetzt werden musste, stand der Falke für andere Zwecke zur Verfügung. Lando wurde daher das Kommando über das Schiff übertragen, und sollte mit Nien Nunb und Airen Cracken an Bord nach Zerstörung des Schildgenerators auf Endor in den Todesstern eindringen und dort den Hauptreaktor zu Explosion bringen. Die Schlacht entwickelte sich jedoch anders als erwartet, denn der Imperator hatte eine Falle für die Rebellen aufgestellt, die plötzlich am eigenen Leib erfuhren, dass der Superlaser der Kampfstation entgegen ihrer Erwartungen einsatzbereit war. Als der Schildgenerator schließlich ausgeschaltet wurde, flog der Falke begleitet von zwei X-Flüglern an einer noch nicht fertig gestellten Sektion in den Todesstern hinein. Wedge Antilles gelang es, die Schutzbarrieren des Reaktors unwirksam zu machen, sodass Lando das Feuer auf den eigentlichen Reaktorkern eröffnen konnte. Die folgende Explosion zerstörte die Raumstation, die Besatzung des Falken, Wedge und Luke, der vor der Schlacht von Vader an Bord des Todessterns gebracht worden war, entkamen im letzten Moment. Für die junge Republik Genau einen Tag nach dem Sieg bei Endor bat der Planet Bakura um die Hilfe des Imperators. Da dieser jedoch gestorben war, schickte die Allianz Luke mit dem Falken und einer Eingreiftruppe zum Planeten, um zu helfen und die Bakuraner auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Neben dem Frachter, auf dem Han und Leia sich aufhielten, flogen eine Corellianische Korvette und fünf Corellianische Kanonenboote mit zum Planeten. Ebenfalls war die Renegaten-Staffel beteiligt. Schon beim Eintritt ins System kam es zu einem Gefecht und es folgten im weiteren Verlauf der Geschehnisse einige weitere. Während der Ereignisse auf dem Planeten wurde vom Gouverneur Wilek Nereus eine Verschwörung vorbereitet, in deren Folge Leia festgenommen wurde und Han sie befreite. Mit dem Falken vereinte man sich mit den Schiffen der Rebellen und den Überresten der imperialen Streitkräfte bei Bakura, die sich gemeinsam auf den Kampf mit den Ssi-ruuk vorbereiteten. Nach der Schlacht von Bakura zogen sich die Invasoren bis auf ihr Flaggschiff Shriwirr zurück. Nereus begann offen mit seinem Verrat und nachdem die Invasoren besiegt waren, feuerten die imperialen Raumer auf die Rebellen-Schiffe, da sie nun nicht mehr benötigt wurden. Um das imperiale Kommandoschiff Dominant zu vernichten, wagte Han ein gefährliches Manöver, welches aber auch den Tod aller Besatzungsmitglieder des Frachters nachsichziehen würde. Als jedoch die Dominant plötzlich auf die Shriwirr zuflog, konnte der Falke Luke, der in Gefangenschaft der Invasoren geraten war, von dem Alien-Schiff retten und die Ereignisse um die Ssi-ruuk kamen zu einem Ende. Nachdem es der hundertjährigen Eppie Belden gelungen war, Nereus durch eine Revolte abzusetzen, wurde Bakura Mitglied der Allianz freier Planeten und Han, Leia und Luke brachen auf, um sich um eine imperiale Sondereinheit zu kümmern, die laut Admiral Ackbar Probleme bereitete. 8 NSY, kurz nach der Zsinj Kampagne, kehrte Han nach Coruscant zurück, wo ihn direkt eine Flotte des Hapes-Konsortiums erwartete. Die Hapaner boten Leia ihren Thronfolger als Ehemann an und sie war geneigt, das Angebot anzunehmen, weshalb Han sie kurzerhand mit dem Falken, welcher während der Kampagne in Leias Sternzerstörer Rebellentraum geparkt worden war, nach Dathomir entführte. Er hatte den Planeten kurz zuvor - wie auch früher sein Schiff - beim Sabacc gewonnen und er wusste noch nicht, dass er inmitten von Zsinjs Reich lag. Bei der Ankunft erwartete ihn die Flotte des Kriegsherren Zsinj mit der Eisenfaust. Der Falke wurde abgeschossen und stürzte auf dem Planeten ab. Mithilfe der Machthexen konnte das Schiff repariert werden und der Falke rettete Han, der in Gefangenschaft geraten war und von der Nachthexe Gethzerion Zsinj übergeben werden sollte. Auf Dathomir hatte dieser einen Orbitalen Tarnmantel aktiviert, der alles Sonnenlicht vom Planeten fernhielt, weshalb die Nachtschwestern sich überhaupt zur Auslieferung entschlossen hatten. Mit dem Falken gelang es, den Mantel zu zerstören und eine Flotte des Konsortiums unter dem Kommando von Ta'a Chume persönlich, der Königinmutter von Hapes, griff in die Schlacht von Dathomir ein. Der Falke flog auf die Eisenfaust zu und vernichtete mithilfe einiger Vibroraketen die Brücke des Flaggschiffs - und damit auch den Kriegsherren. Nach der Schlacht von Dathomir wurde der Planet Mitglied der Neuen Republik und Han und Leia heiraten im Alderaanischen Konsulat auf Coruscant, sodass beide mit dem alten Frachter bei den Corphelion Comets ihre Flitterwochen verbringen konnten. miniatur|Der Falke hinter einem [[Schildschiff]] Zu Beginn des Thrawn-Feldzuges führte der Falke mit Luke, Han, Leia und C-3PO eine diplomatische Mission auf Bimmisaari durch, wo sie von Attentätern des Imperiums angegriffen wurden, weshalb Han die Mission abbrach und nach Imperial City zurückkehrte. Als das Imperium bald darauf im Sluis-Sektor aktiv wurde, reiste der alte Frachter auf einer weiteren Mission nach Bpfassh, begleitet von zwanzig Schiffen und der Renegaten-Staffel von Wedge Antilles. Da es auch hier wieder zu einem Attentat kam, reisten sie nach Nkllon zu Lando. Mit Luke und geschützt von Schildschiff Neun erreichten sie zehn Stunden später Landos neuestes Projekt, doch kamen überhaupt nicht zum Landen, da die Vollstrecker auftauchte und eine Schlacht entbrannte, bei der das Imperium 51 Minenmaulwürfe erbeutete. Anschließend flogen sie weiter nach Myrkr, bis sie in die Schlacht von Sluis Van gerieten und knapp Großadmiral Thrawn zurückschlugen. Nach der Schlacht kehrte der Falke in den Imperialen Palast zurück. Leia hatte derweil Kontakt mit den mysteriösen Attentätern aufgenommen und flog mit Chewbacca und dem Falken nach Endor, wo der Noghri Khabarakh sie zu seiner Heimatwelt Honoghr mitnahm. Das Schiff blieb in der Parkbucht über Endor, bis Thrawn und seine Schimäre ihn entdeckten und mitnahmen. Bald darauf befreiten Luke und Mara Jade den Schmugglerboss Talon Karrde aus der Gefangenschaft auf der Schimäre und flohen mit dem Falken schnell vom Sternzerstörer nach Imperial City. Gegen Ende des Feldzuges brachte das Schiff Luke, Han und Chewbacca nach Wayland, wo sie den dunklen Jedi Joruus C'baoth besiegten. Bedrohung durch die dunkle Seite miniatur|links|Der Falke bei Coruscant Nachdem die Truppen des zurückgekehrten Imperator Palpatine Coruscant erobert hatten, stürzte Luke mit Wedge Antilles und der Befreier während einer Erkundungsmission auf dem Planeten ab. Eskortiert von der Rebellenstern und der Antares Sechs brach der Millennium Falke zu einer Rettungsmission auf. Beim Flug durch das Trümmerfeld, welches die Eroberung von Coruscant zurückgelassen hatte, wurde die Rebellenstern zerstört, der Falke und die Antares Sechs konnten durchdringen. Auf Coruscant nahm der Falke dann die Überlebenden des Absturzes auf, nur Luke musste zurückbleiben, und reist nach Da Soocha im Hutt-Raum, der neuen Basis der Republik. Da Luke verschollen war, flog der Falke nach Nar Shaddaa. Nach der Konfrontation mit einigen Kopfgeldjägern konnte der Falke durch einen geheimen Schild in die Basis von Hans alten Freunden gelangen. Nach einer weiteren Konfrontation mit Kopfgeldjägern floh der Falke, angedockt an Salla Zends Schiff, der Starlight Intruder, nach Byss. Bei der Ankunft griff Boba Fett mit der Sklave II das Schiff an, doch im Gegensatz zum Falken, konnte das Schiff nicht durch den Schutzschild gelangen. Als die Intruder angedockt hatte, flog der Falke, gesteuert von Leia, zu einem dunklen Turm, wo Leia und Han sich ergaben und Zalla mit dem Falken floh. Nachdem Leia mit ihrem Bruder, der sich der dunklen Seite zugewandt hatte, konfrontiert wurde, flohen alle mit dem Falken nach Mon Calamari, wo Weltenvernichter den Planeten verwüsteten. Mithilfe eines von R2-D2 entwickelten Codes konnten die Weltenvernichter schließlich vernichtet werden, genau wie Palpatine, den Leia und Luke über Da Soocha besiegten. Da Luke Jedi für den Neuer Jedi-Orden benötigte, brach der Falke nach Nar Shaddaa auf, um Vima-Da-Boda zu finden, eine alte Jedi, die auf dem Schmugglermond lebte. Da sich im Orbit des Corellianischen Sektors der Sternzerzerstörer Invincible aufhielt, musste das Schiff eine andere Route nehmen und in der Werkstatt von Hans altem Freund Shug Ninx landen. Da die Suche nach der Jedi ergebnislos blieb und einige Kopfgeldjäger sie angriffen, kehrten sie in die Werkstatt zurück und wurden hier von einigen Sturmtruppen überrascht. Mit dem alten Frachter flohen sie in den Untergrund der planetenweiten Stadt von Nar Shaddaa und fanden hier die gesuchte Jedi. Auf der Flucht vor Boba Fett flog das Schiff in eine Gaswolke und fand hier einen weiteren Jedi – Empatojayos Brand, dessen Untertanen den Falken modifizierten. Anschließend ging es weiter nach Neu Alderaan und nach einem imperialen Angriff weiter zur Raumstadt von Nespis VIII, wo Leia ihren Sohn Anakin zur Welt brachte. Auf Nespiss entfernte Han die Modifikationen wieder und nach der Zerstörung von Nespiss durch das Galaxisgeschütz flog der Falke nach Onderon. Palpatine, der mithilfe eines weiteren Klones zurückkehrte, versuchte das Schiff mit der Eclipse II einzufangen, doch dank zweier Torpedos wurde der Traktorstrahlgenerator beschädigt und der Frachter konnte landen. Um Palpatine abzulenken, flog Chewbacca mit Vima-Da-Boda ein Ablenkungsmanöver und die alte Jedi benutzte ihre Kräfte, damit der Imperator annahm, Han und Leia befänden sich an Bord. Der Imperator durchschaute den Trick, weshalb der Falke fliehen musste und beim Träger Vindicator auf Luke und Kam Solusar, einen Jedi, traf, mit denen ein letzter Angriff auf die Eclipse geflogen werden konnte. Da man hier versuchte, das Schiff von Innen zu sabotieren, musste das Schiff mit dem fliehenden Supersternzerstörer nach Byss reisen, wo es jedoch im Trubel weiterer Ereignisse fliehen konnte. Dadurch, dass Palpatine auf Onderon besiegt und die Eclipse II ebenfalls vernichtet wurde, konnte Frieden in der Republik einkehren. Nachdem Coruscant zurückerobert worden war, machten Han und Chewbacca einen Ausflug nach Kessel, um die Bewohner zu überreden, der Republik beizutreten. Sie flogen am Schlund vorbei, um den Asteroiden schneller zu erreichen. Bei der Ankunft wurde Kessel kontaktiert, doch einige Schiffe überprüften das Schiff und wollten es nun abfangen. Nach einem Gefecht mit der Kesselflotte stürzt der Falke ab und Han und Chewbacca mussten in den Gewürzminen arbeiten. Da ihre Abwesenheit nicht unbemerkt blieb, reisten bald daraufhin Lando und Luke mit der Glücksdame nach Kessel. Nachdem sie den Falken entdeckt hatten, wurde ihnen klar, dass der Gewürzminenleiter Moruth Doole ihnen etwas vorgespielt hatte. Sie flohen, verfolgt von der Kesselflotte, und trafen auf Han und Chewbacca, die mit dem Sonnenhammer und dem Jedi Kyp Durron aus dem Schlundzentrum geflohen waren. Die drei wurden von der Schlundflotte unter Admiral Daala verfolgt und in der Schlacht von Kessel wurde nun neben der Kesselflotte auch der Sternzerstörer Hydra vernichtet. Dem Falken gelang allerdings die Flucht und bald darauf wurde er im Imperialen Palast repariert. Da Lando die Glücksdame bei Kessel verloren hatte, wollte er den Falken als Entschädigung, da er Han gerettet hatte. Beide spielten eine Partie Sabacc, bei dem das Schiff an seinen früheren Besitzer zurückging. Da Han den Frachter jedoch benötigte, um nach Mon Calamari zu reisen, spielten beide eine weitere Partie und er gewann das Schiff zurück. Auf Mon Cal traf er auf seine Frau und brachte sie nun nach Imperial City zurück. Da die Jedi Mara Jade Yavin IV verlassen wollte, bat Lando Han nun um den Falken, damit er bei der hübschen ehemaligen Hand des Imperators als Gentleman dastehen konnte. Zwar überließ Han ihm das Schiff nicht, aber dennoch konnte Lando nach Yavin gelangen, da Han, Leia und die Kinder ebenfalls dorthin mussten. Bei der Rückreise mit Mara gewann Lando wieder einmal den Falken, doch um vor ihr gut dazustehen, überließ er das Schiff Han. Nachdem Luke von Kyp und dem Sith-Lord Exar Kun in einen Koma-Zustand versetzt wurde, reiste der Falke mit der Familie Solo erneut nach Yavin, bis Han auf Befehl des Inneren Rates Kyp Durron und den Sonnenhammer zu suchen begann. Auch nahm er Lando mit, der sich mit Mara Jade auf Kessel treffen wollte. Beide reisten durch einige Systeme, bis sie Kyp schließlich fanden und gefangen nahmen. Damit die Superwaffe nicht mehr benutzt werden konnte, wurde der Sonnenhammer in der Schlacht von Kessel zerstört. Generalüberholung Im Jahre 16 NSY kurz vor der Schwarze-Flotte-Krise nutzte Han die Gelegenheit, den Falken komplett überholen zu lassen, dabei wurde das Schiff demontiert und von Grund auf neu aufgebaut. Es wurden circa 15 Prozent des Rumpfes ersetzt, die Sensoren neu eingestellt, die Verkabelung geprüft und korrigiert, die mechanischen Komponenten stoßsicher eingebaut, alle elektrischen Teile geerdet und die Schilde verbessert. Der Werftleiter konnte selbst einen Sienar-Systems-Augmentor auftreiben, was Han seit Jahren ohne Erfolg versuchte, und in den Falken einbauen. Des Weiteren wurde der Traktorstrahlgenerator auf einen Mark 7 verbessert, der Hyperraum-Motivator auf Serie 401 verbessert und der YT-1300-Batterieregulator wurde nach den Spezifikationen der corellianische Ingenieursgesellschaft nachgebaut. Insgesamt verlor der Millennium Falke durch die 167 Tage dauernde Generalüberholung rund 300 Kilogramm an Gewicht. Nach Aussage des Werftchefs war er nun etwa 20 Prozent schneller, zehn Prozent effizienter und 100 Prozent verlässlicher. Unruhige Zeiten Nach dem Senatsattentat des dunklen Jedi Kueller, als Teil des Almanischen Aufstandes, flog der Falke in den Smuggler's Run, wo Han einige Ermittlungen über den Tod seines Freundes Jarril anstellte. Nachdem er Lando, der in die Fänge des Verbrecherlords Nandreesson geraten war, befreit hatte, explodierten im Run zahlreiche Droiden, die eigentlich für Coruscant bestimmt waren. Ein Großteil der Schmuggler war schwer verletzt oder schon gestorben und der alte Frachter flog, beladen mit zahlreichen Schmugglern, aus dem Run zu einer benachbarten Welt. Nachdem die Schmuggler übergeben worden waren, flogen Han, Lando, Chewbacca mit Talon Karrde, Mara Jade und der Wilder Karrde nach Almania, wo Wedge Antilles und Leia in der Schlacht von Almania kämpften. Durch Karrdes Ysalamiri konnte der machtsensitive dunkle Jedi schließlich besiegt werden und der Falke kehrte mit der Familie Solo, Lando und Luke nach Coruscant zurück. [[Datei:Centerpoint Station.JPG|miniatur|Der Falke während des Aufstandes von Corellia]] 18 NSY machten Han und Leia mit den Kindern eine Reise zu Hans Heimatplaneten Corellia, um dort an einer Konferenz teilzunehmen, bei der insbesondere Leias Anwesenheit als Staatschefin begrüßt wurde. Direkt bei der Ankunft wurde das Schiff von einigen Schrottmühlen angegriffen. Nachdem dieser Angriff zurückgeschlagen worden war, landete der Frachter in Coronet, der corellianischen Hauptstadt. Die Situation auf Corellia eskalierte schließlich und Hans Coursin Thrackan Sal-Solo initiierte schließlich den Aufstand von Corellia. Da das Corusca Haus, wo die Familie Solo sich aufhielt, von Bomben getroffen wurde, evakuierte Chewbacca die Kinder und ihren Hauslehrer Ebrihim und flog den schwer beschädigten Falken zu Ebrihims Heimatwelt Drall in das Herzogtum Mastigophorous. Zuerst kamen sie bei der Tante des Dralls, Herzogin Marcha unter und kurz darauf entdeckten sie einen Repulsor, mit dem einst Drall, genau wie das restliche Corellia-System, dorthin durch unbekannte Weise transportiert worden war. Gemeinsam mit dem Schiff wurden sie schließlich von Thrackan entführt, doch dank der Macht-Fähigkeiten der Kinder gelang ihnen mit dem Schiff die Flucht, und sie trafen auf eine Flotte von Planeten Bakura unter dem Kommando von Hortel Ossilegge und der ehemaligen Premierministerin Gaeriel Captison. In der folgenden Schlacht von Centerpoint kämpfte der Falke an der Seite der Glücksdame, der Jadefeuer und den bakurischen Schiffen gegen die eigentlichen Hintermänner des Aufstandes – der Triade von Sacorria. Ungefähr ein Jahr nach dem Aufstand bei Corellia brach in der Neuen Republik eine Krise aus, denn auf Wayland wurden Bruchstücke des Caamas-Dokumentes gefunden, welches die Verbrechen einiger Bothaner offenbarte. Gleichzeitig wollte Admiral Pellaeon, der Führer des Restimperiums, mit Friedensgesprächen beginnen. Derweil wollten Han und Leia an einer unwichtigen Konferenz auf Pakrik Minor teilnehmen und wurden dort von imperialen Jägern angegriffen. In letzter Sekunde retteten Klone des legendären Jägerpiloten Soontir Fel den Falken und seine Besatzung. Die Klone gaben ihnen Koordinaten der imperialen Hauptwelt Bastion, weshalb Han mit Lando dorthin weiterreiste. Währenddessen gelang es dem Hacker Zakarisz Ghent, die Nachricht, die Pellaeon an General Bel Iblis abgeschickt hatte, zu entschlüsseln. Leia reiste mit dem Senator Elegos A'kla und dem Falken zum Admiral nach Pestiin. Auf dem Falken hielten Pellaeon und Leia erste Gespräche über einen Friedensvertrag ab, bis sie nach Bothawui im Bothan-Raum, weiterreiste. Bei Bothawui versammelten sich zwei Flotten, die eine wollte Vergeltung für die bothanischen Verbrechen im Bezug auf die Caamasi, die andere Seite war jedoch dagegen. Der Falke entdeckte mit Han an Bord die Tyrannic, die Obliterator und die Eisenfaust, drei Sternzerstörer des Imperiums, die unter einem Tarnmantel verborgen waren. Alle drei Zerstörer wurden vom Großmoff Vilim Disra, einem Gegner des Friedens, bei Bothawui stationiert. Die Entdeckung der Zerstörer brachte die einzelnen Schiffkommandanten dazu, sich zusammenzuschließen, auch der Falke reihte sich ein. Die Schiffe wandten sich nun gemeinsam gegen den neuen Feind und vertrieben ihn. Einige Zeit darauf unterschrieb Pellaeon mit Staatschef Ponc Gavrisom einen Friedensvertrag und Luke heiratete Mara Jade. Der Millennium Falke sollte die beiden danach in die Flitterwochen bringen. Im Krieg gegen die Vong In den ersten Tagen des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges machten die Solos und die Skywalkers mit dem Falken und der Jadeschwert einen Familienausflug zu Landos neuestem Projekt - Dubrillion und Destrillion, wo die Solo-Kinder am dortigen Asteroidenrennen teilnahmen. Auf Bitten des alten Glücksspielers reisten Anakin, Han und Chewbacca schließlich nach Sernpidal, um sich um eine von Landos Lieferungen zu kümmern. Die Yuuzhan Vong, die mittlerweile ihre Invasion bei Belkadan begonnen hatten, hatten Sernpidals Mond zum Abstürzen gebracht und bei seiner Ankunft begann der Falke mit einer Evakuierung der Bevölkerung wobei jedoch Chewbacca zurück blieb und starb. In der nächsten Zeit blieb der Falke auf Coruscant im Hangar, erst bei Chewies Beerdigung auf Kashyyyk holte man ihn wieder heraus und die Familie flog zum Waldplaneten. Beim Rückflug war Han nicht mit von der Partie, weshalb Jaina das Schiff steuerte. Auch in der nächsten Zeit blieb das Schiff in Imperial City, da Han mit seinem alten Freund Roa nach Ord Mantell reiste. Nachdem es bald darauf von Luke, Leia und Mara bei Bilbringi eingesetzt worden war, benutzte Han ihn mit dem Ryn Droma, um dessen verschollene Familie zu suchen. Nach einigen waghalsigen Aktionen konnte er die Familie mithilfe von Kyps Dutzend während der Schlacht von Fondor retten. Nach dem Fondor-Debakel war der Falke auf Duro und verließ während der Eroberung des Planeten mit der Jadeschatten das System. Da Leia von Tsavong Lah schwer verletzt worden war, reiste der Falke nach Corellia, welches sie jedoch bald darauf auf Drängen Thrackan Sal-Solos verlassen mussten. Mit der Jedi Eelyssa, die sie als ihre Tochter Jaina ausgaben, ging es vom Planeten zur Basis jener Jedi und anschließend nach Coruscant. Luke bat die Solos, für ihn ein Netzwerk zu schaffen, welches den Jedi ermöglichte, Planeten unerkannt zu bereisen und zu verlassen, woraufhin die Arbeit am Großen Fluss begann. Als Freibeuter bereisten Han, Leia und Jacen die Galaxis und plünderten Schiffe der Friedensbrigade, um an Geld und Ausrüstung für die Organisation zu gelangen, deren Basis der Schlund war. Mit Talon Karrde und der Mistryl Shada D'ukal waren sie bald darauf auf Tatooine aktiv, wo sie sich den Sklavenhändler Shalo vornahmen. Im Anschluss kam es zum Gefecht mit der Sunulok und Schiffen der Brigade, derer man jedoch schnell habhaft werden konnte. Bald darauf flogen Han und Leia alleine ins Carida-System, um sich mit Booster Terrik und seiner Fliegender Händler zu treffen, doch dazu kam es nicht. Mit Luke, Mara und den Wilden Rittern, einer Staffel Saba Sebatynes, flog der Falke einige Zeit später in der Schlacht von Talfaglio, um die von den Yuuzhan Vong festgehaltenen Geiseln zu befreien. Mit der Mon Mothma und der Elegos A'Kla sowie der Renegaten-Staffel und einigen weiteren Jägerstaffeln konnten die Geiseln befreit werden und in der Schlacht im Schwarzen Bantha lieferten die Sensoren des alten Frachters Admiral Sovv genügend Daten, um eine große Flotte der Yuuzhan Vong zu besiegen. Bei dem nun folgenden Fall von Coruscant entschlossen Han und Leia, dass er Planet verloren und Flucht das Beste sei. Da jedoch die Senatorin Viqi Shesh das Schiff sabotierte, ging der Flug erst zum Imperialen Palast, wo General Tomas alles wieder in Ordnung brachte, während Han und Leia an den Geschützen feindliche Schiffe abwehrten. Noch vor der Explosion des Palastes und des Selbstmords des Staatschefs Borsk Fey'lya flogen die Solos zu Luke und Mara, welche während der Schlacht auf Coruscant abgestürzt waren, und nach Hapes, wo sie einige Zeit mit dem Schiff bei den Flüchtlingen blieben und schlussendlich zur zurückeroberten Welt Borleias flogen. Bei der Ankunft im System geriet der Falke mit dem Supersternzerstörer Lusankya mitten in die tobende Schlacht von Borleias und auf Bitten Wedges bereisten sie einige Planeten, um die Bevölkerung zu überreden, seiner Widerstandsgruppe gegen den derzeitigen illegitimen Staatschef Pwoe beizutreten. Nach einer Exkursion auf Vannix reisten sie einige Zeit später mit Vana Dorja zur imperialen Hauptwelt Bastion, wo es auf der Reise unter anderem Probleme mit einigen Yuuzhan Vong gab, bei denen jedoch der Pilot Jagged Fel, Sohn des legendären Soontir Fel, aushelfen konnte. Als Kommandoschiff der Schmugglerallianz flog der alte Frachter an der folgenden Schlacht von Ebaq 9 und führte unter anderem die Wilder Karrde, die Glücksdame und die Fliegender Händler an. Nach diesem großen Sieg über die Invasoren machte der Falke eine Reise in den Koornacht-Sternhaufen zu den Fia, welche einen Pakt mit den Yuuzhan Vong geschlossen hatten, um nicht versklavt zu werden. Nach dieser Krise flogen Han, Leia, Jaina, Tahiri Veila, Jag Fel und die Pride of Selonia mit der Zwillingssonnen-Staffel erneut nach Bakura, wo es zu einer neuen Bedrohung durch die Ssi-ruuk kam. Diese ließen sich jedoch abwehren. Um die Kommunikationsanlagen in die Unbekannten Regionen zu untersuchen, reiste die Gruppe um den Falken nach Esfandia, wo sie in eine wilde Schlacht gerieten, bei der Großadmiral Pellaeon gegen B'shith Vorrik kämpfte. Versteckt auf dem Grund Esfandias machten sie Bekanntschaft mit den Brrbrlpp, zu deren Rettung sie einiges beitragen konnten. Nachdem die Invasoren zurückgeschlagen worden waren, begann eine Offensive bei Bilbringi, in deren Verlauf das HoloNetz ausfiel. Im Auftrag von Admiral Sovv sollte die Gruppe nun den Kontakt zwischen den einzelnen Flotten herstellen und erhielt hierbei Unterstützung von Minar Devis, einem imperialen Kapitän, der sich an der Schlacht beteiligte. miniatur|Die Rettung Einige Monate später führten Han und Leia eine Rettungsaktion bei Selvaris durch und konnten einen Gefangenen retten, dessen Informationen sich bei Contruum von Bhindi Drayson und einem Givin gekümmert wurde. Er hatte einige Informationen, welche nun das nächste Ziel bestimmten. Nach einem Angriff auf Selvaris, bei dem ein Gefangenentransport überfallen wurde, musste der Falke nach Caluula fliehen, einer Welt, die ebenfalls belagert wurde. Danach ging es weiter zum Planeten Mon Calamari, wo mittlerweile eine große Flotte versammelt war, und Admiral Kre'fey einen Angriffsplan für Coruscant vorstellte, an dem der Falke ebenfalls beteiligt sein sollte. Um einen Yammosk bei Caluula zu zerstören, entsandte man Han, Leia, Kyp Durron, die Ho'Din Meloque, Judder Page, den Bothaner Wraw und einige andere mit dem Falken zum Planeten, wo sie bemerkten, dass die Galaktische Allianz Alpha Rot freigesetzt hatte und alle Yuuzhan Vong vernichtet hatte. Nach einer Konfrontation mit Malik Carr und einer Rettung durch Shada D'ukal, Lando und Talon Karrde beteiligten sie sich noch an der letzten Schlacht um Coruscant, bei der der Falke Han, Leia, Luke, Mara und die Solo-Kinder zum Planeten brachte, damit diese Shimrra, Höchster Oberlord der Yuuzhan Vong, töten konnten, was ihnen schließlich auch gelang. Der Krieg war damit beendet, weshalb die Solo-Skywalker-Familie noch einen letzten Ausflug nach Kashyyyk machte und danach für einen Urlaub in den Korporationssektor aufbrach. Die Krise zwischen der Föderation freier Allianzen und den Jedi Kessel-Krise Im Jahre 43 NSY wurden Han und Leia von Lando zur Hilfe gerufen, da es auf Kessel Erdbeben gab. Auf Kessel befand sich die Firma von Lando und Tendra, Landos Frau, Tendrando Arms. Diese war durch die Erdbeben gefährdet. Man fand heraus, dass, wenn man die Höhlen, die für die Erdbeben verantwortlich sind, nicht sprengt, würde Kessel zerstört. Also flogen Han und Leia gemeinsam mit Tochter Allana Solo mit dem Falken in die Minen von Kessel. Gemeinsam mit der Hilfe anderer Piloten wollten sie die Höhlen sprengen. Unter anderem bekamen sie Hilfe von Wedge Antilles, Kell Tainer, Drathan Forge und weiteren. Als am Ende die letzten Höhlen gesprengt wurden, bekam der Falke einen Notruf. Drathan wurde angegriffen - von Energiespinnen. Han rettete ihn, wurde jedoch von der Spinne angegriffen. Sie ließ sich auf das Cockpit fallen, und saß nun auf dem Falken. Sie versuchte die Scheibe zu zerschlagen, hatte aber keinen Erfolg. Wedge entdeckte die Spinne ebenfalls, und versuchte Han zu Helfen die Spinne loszuwerden, indem er auf sie schoss. Allerdings absorbierte die Spinne die Laser-Energie. Han wurde die Spinne los, indem er außerhalb der Höhlen einen Looping flog. Als der Looping vollendet war, aktivierte Leia die Repulsoren und Han leitete ein abruptes Bremsmanöver ein. Die Spinne flog vom Cockpit und war schwer verletzt. Als sie zurückkehrten durfte Allana den Falken landen.Der Ausgestossene Erkrankte Jedi-Ritter Im Jahre 43 NSY wollten Han und Allana helfen, die Erkrankten Jedi-Ritter nach Shedu Maad zu bringen. Dafür mussten sie die Raumhafen-Kontrolle von Coruscant ablenke, damit Leia und Saba die Jedi mit StealthX-Jägern rausfliegen können. Vor dem Start erkundigte Han sich, ob der Falke startklar wäre, woraufhin R2-D2 meldete, alles liefe bei Optimaler Leistung. Dies allerdings verwunderte Han. Er meinte, dass, wenn alles in optimaler Leistung läuft, das nicht zum Falken passt. Er erkundigte sich, ob sie eventuell in den Falschen YT gestiegen sind. 3PO allerdings erzählte, dass Jaina, Hans Tochter, den Falken auf Vordermann gebracht hat. Han sah das als Wiedergutmachung wegen der Sache mit Jagged. Nachdem Allana die Checkliste durchgegangen ist, flogen sie los. Mit an Bord waren die Barabel Zal, Wilyem und Dordi, die Han ziemlich verrückt fand. Han steuerte den Falken ins Orbit von Coruscant, so schnell, dass er dabei gegen jede einzelne Sicherheitsvorschrift verstoß. Der Sicherheitsdienst ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Sie forderten Han zu Umkehr auf. Allerdings wussten sie zunächst nicht, dass es Han war. Denn Han hatte eine falsche Transponderkennung. Er nannte den Falken Longshot. Er wollte wollte Staatschefin Natasi Daala Respekt erweisen, indem er eine Toydarianische Foppelumkehrrolle flog. Der Coruscantische Sicherheitsdienst war aufgebracht. Han wurde von der Schneller Tod und der rasches Ende verflogt. Der Sicherheitsdienst wurden von Han ziemlich veralbert, da er Allana bat einen neuen Namen auszusuchen. Zu Hans Überraschung nahm sie Sternenprinzessin. 3PO fand den Namen gut. Er sagte, die Chance dass die Raumkontrolle auf einen kein Feuer eröffnet, bei liebenswerten Namen um 34% geringer ist. Han bat Wilyem, einen Torpedo abzuschießen, und kurz vor dem Falken zu sprengen. Han log, und gab an einer der Clowns der Kontrolle, hätte gerade eine Torpedo in sein Heck gejagt. Er gab an, er habe einen Notfall und keine Kontrolle mehr über das Schiff. Eigentlich keine gute Idee fand Han, aber für ihn war es wirklich ein Notfall, die Jedi, von Coruscant wegzuschaffen. Unglücklicherweise, wusste der Kommandant der Kontrolle, dass Han im Falken saß. Mit Korkenzieherbewegungen schoss Han auf sein Schiff zu. Doch er flog nicht zu Seite. Han beteuerte, dass er so etwas niemals simulieren würde, wenn seine Tochter, Allana, an Bord sei. Dass Allana an Bord war, glaubte der Kommandant erst, als Allana einen Schrei ausstieß. Er flog zu Seite, leider etwas zu spät. Denn Han kam nur etwa 100 Meter entfernt vorbei, und wurde nun von den Ionentriebwerken der Fregatte tatsächlich unkontrolliert durch den Raum geschleudert. Han bekam das Schiff wieder unter Kontrolle und wollte nach Shedu Maad springen. Der Kommandant allerdings wusste dies und fragte Han ob er die Jedi-Patienten an Bord hatte, was er verneinte, und fragte ob der Kommandant ihn für Verrückt halte, was dieser wiederum bejahte.. Han fragte ihn wer er sei, welches er aber nicht beantworten wollte. Allana durfte den Sprung durch die Lichtmauer durchführen.Abgrund Flug nach Dathomir 43 NSY wurden Han und Leia von Ben benachrichtigt. Er erzählte ihnen von der Sache mit den Sith des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith und bat sie um Hilfe. Also machten sie sich auf nach Dathomir. Während des Landeanflugs, übergab sich Anji, Allanas Nexu-Weibchen. Auf dem Planeten angekommen, wurden sie nicht gerade freundlich begrüßt. Der Raumhaven-Kontrolleur, Tarth Vames, den Han, um ihn zu ärgern, Darth Vames nannte, wusste dass sie die Solos waren. Han hatte nämlich schon wieder den Transponder des Falken verändert - Naboo-Entlein. Han bat Leia um Hilfe, die das Gespräch klärte, und Vames gleich als Fremdenführer einspann. Allana baten sie darum im Falken zu bleiben und aufzupassen. Aus Sicherheitsgründen riefen sie allerdings noch Zekk und Taryn Zel. Diese passten auf sie auf. An Bord des Falken, kommunizierte Allana per Komm, mit ihrer Mutter - Königsmutter Tenel Ka. Das Gespräch hörte man aber nur, wenn man unmittelbar vor dem Kommunikator saß. Für entfernt stehende, klang dies nur wie ein Glucksen. C-3PO dachte sich, dass dies kein Wunder sei, da der Falke eine Schlampige Wartung bekäme. Kurz darauf stritten sich Allana und C-3PO, woraufhin sich 3PO im Falken versteckte. Da Allana aber nicht wusste, dass Zekk und Taryn auf sie aufpassten, und R2-D2 verschwunden war, schlich sie sich aus dem Schiff, um ihn zu suchen. Dabei kam es dazu, dass Allana, nachdem sie wieder zurück war, verfolgt wurde und sie sich gezwungen sah, den Falken außer Reichweite der Verfolger zu fliegen. Dabei wurde das Schiff leicht beschädigt. Daraufhin kamen Han und Leia wieder zum Raumhafen, um die Angelegenheit zu klären. Dann kehrten sie nach Coruscant zurück, wo sie bereits von Staatschefin Daala erwartet wurden.Rückschlag Später benutzen Han Solo und Leia Organa Solo den Falken häufig, um zu ihren Treffen mit Staatschefin Natasi Daala zu gelangen.Im VortexVerurteilung Flug nach Klatooine Nachdem die Jedi Daala nun gestürzt hatten, und ein Triumvirat bildeten, wurden Leia, Han und einige weitere Personen damit beauftragt, nach Klatooine zu fliegen, und dort eine Mitgliedschaft in der Galaktischen Allianz und einen Sitz im Senat der Galaktischen Allianz anzubieten. Selbstverständlich flog die Familie dort mit dem Falken hin. Allana Solo mustte die meiste Zeit über an Bord bleiben, wegen der drohenden Gefahr. Dass gefiel ihr gar nicht, aber zu ihrem Glück, hatten ihre Eltern den Ex-Lieutenant Javon Thewles als Sicherheitschef eingestellt. Der erfüllte Allana ab und zu trotzdem den ein oder anderen Wunsch, weshalb Allana ihn sehr mochte. Coruscant unter Sith-Kontrolle Nachdem es dem Vergessenen Stamm mit einigen Listen gelungen ist, die Kontrolle über Coruscant zu übernehmen und Leia gefangen zu nehmen, benutzte Han den Falken, um mit Allana von Coruscant zu fliehen.Aufstieg Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|Eine frühe Konzeptzeichnung *In ist die Übersetzung des englischen Millennium Falcon noch Rasender Falke, ab heißt es dann Millennium Falke. Gelegentlich wird er von Fans auch als „Hamburger“ bezeichnet. Die Schreibweise Millennium Falke ist jedoch etabliert und wurde deswegen auch in der Jedipedia verwendet. *Die Bezeichnung „Hamburger“ ist im Bezug auf die Entwicklung des Schiffs tatsächlich sehr zutreffend. Ursprünglich war ein raketenförmiges Design geplant, das schlank und symmetrisch werden sollte. Als jedoch ein Schiff mit ähnlicher Form in der amerikanischen Fernsehserie Mondbasis Alpha 1 (1975) gezeigt wurde, entschied man sich für eine Abänderung, schließlich wollte man nicht als Nachahmer erscheinen. Das neue Aussehen war George Lucas zufolge von seinem Lieblingsessen, dem Hamburger, inspiriert, wobei das Cockpit, das schon Teil des alten Entwurfs war, wie eine Olive an die Seite gesteckt wurde. Das verworfene Design mit seinem rautenförmigen Querschnitt und der mächtigen Triebwerksphalanx am Heck, zu dem bereits ein Modell fertiggestellt wurde, wurde schließlich für das Rebellenschiff Tantive IV wieder verwendet, die am Anfang des Films zu sehen ist.Schachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung [[Datei:Falke-Modell.jpg|miniatur|Das kleinste Modell des Falken]] *Um das Schiff im Film darzustellen, wurden meist Modelle verwendet, davon maß eines mehr als einen Meter, das kleinste hingegen war nur etwa doppelt so groß wie eine Ein-Dollar-Münze. Für manche Aufnahmen mit still stehender Kamera wurden auch gemalte Bilder verwendet, die zu dem gefilmten Material hinzugefügt wurden. Für die Innenaufnahmen baute man den Innenraum samt Cockpit, Maschinenraum und Einstiegsbereich im Studio nach. miniatur|rechts|Der Falke in *Der Millennium Falke erhielt eine Art Gastauftritt in , wo er kurz bei der Ankunft der Jedi-Ritter im Regierungsviertel nach der Schlacht von Coruscant im Hintergrund landet. Nachdem einige Zeit diskutiert wurde, ob dies tatsächlich der Falke sei, griff James Luceno diese Szene in seinem Roman Millennium Falke auf und machte dabei deutlich, dass es sich um den Falken handelt. *Den Millennium Falke gibt es im Sammelkartenspiel PocketModel als „normalen“ Millennium Falken und seit 2007 als Special Edition. In der Special Edition sieht er so aus wie beim Gastauftritt in Die Rache der Sith. *Das Computermodell des Falkens wurde laut Industrial Light & Magic auch in Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt in der Schlacht gegen den Borg-Kubus benutzt. Quellen * * * * *''Schatten des Imperiums'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''The official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Der Pakt von Bakura'' *''Entführung nach Dathomir'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Erben des Imperiums *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Die Dunkle Seite der Macht *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Das letzte Kommando *''Essentials'' – Das dunkle Imperium *''Essentials'' – Das dunkle Imperium II *''Empire's End'' *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Flucht ins Ungewisse *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Der Geist des dunklen Lords *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Die Meister der Macht *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Vor dem Sturm *''Rebellion der Verlorenen'' *''Corellia-Trilogie'' – Der Hinterhalt *''Corellia-Trilogie'' – Angriff auf Selonia *''Corellia-Trilogie'' – Showdown auf Centerpoint *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Schatten der Vergangenheit *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Blick in die Zukunft *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Der Zorn des Admirals *''Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' – Die Hüter der Macht *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Abtrünnigen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der Untergang *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Chance *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Verheißung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Ultimatum *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Jainas Flucht *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Rebellenträume *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Aufstand der Rebellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wege des Schicksals *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Ruinen von Coruscant *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der verschollene Planet *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wider alle Hoffnung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Prophezeiung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Vereint durch die Macht *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' - Der Ausgestossene *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' - Omen *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' - Abgrund *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' - Rückschlag *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' - Die Verbündeten *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' - Im Vortex *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' - Verurteilung *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' - Aufstieg *''Millennium Falke (Roman)'' *''Battlefront – Renegade Squadron'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' * * *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *''Schachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung'' *''Industrial Light and Magic - The Art of Special Effects'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' *''Kopf an Kopf'' *''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' *''Millennium Falke YT-1300 – Technisches Handbuch'' * }} Einzelnachweise bg:Хилядолетният Сокол ca:Falcó Mil·lenari cs:Millennium Falcon/Legendy da:Millennium Falcon en:Millennium Falcon/Legends es:Halcón Milenario fi:Millennium Falcon fr:Faucon Millenium fy:Millennium Falcon hu:Millennium Falcon it:Millennium Falcon ja:ミレニアム・ファルコン nl:Millennium Falcon no:Tusenårsfalken pt:Millennium Falcon ru:Тысячелетний сокол sv:Årtusende falken Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:YT-1300-Frachter Kategorie:Spezielle Raumschiffe Kategorie:Raumschiffe von Schmugglern und Piraten Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Raumschiffe des Jedi-Ordens Kategorie:Legends